I Was 14
by Jedexa
Summary: Kairi once knew a girl. She was 14. This girl would give up everything, and leave it all behind. 358 over 2 Days, Org.13 oneshot


Woo, another KH fanfic! This one is a one-shot, taking place right after KH1, during COM, I guess. More specifically, during that new game that I want really, really badly (but sadly, can't) : **358/2 Days**. Note that you need some knowledge of the whole KH series to fully understand this fanfic. This is kinda an idea I had that manifested from my currently pretty crappy life, reading tons of awesome fanfics by the awesome **Numina-Namine** (you rock! Currently my favorite writer :D) for about a week or half-a-week or so strait (her fanfics kinda have this angsty/tragic feel to them… perfect for me), and the little concept that kept whispering in my head that actually came from my Mom. Yay for inspiration! So here we go!

**Disclaimer**: Um… Kingdom Hearts. Yeah. I wish. Story's mine though—and it's the longest oneshot I've ever written! (10 pages not including A/Ns!) Ahhah… I suck at titles….

---XXX---

**I Was 14**

A Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fiction

---XXX---

Life seemed to fade slowly back to normal after Kairi had returned to the Destiny Islands that fateful day. The stars had rained across the sky and everything was restored, and everyone on the island had absolutely no idea what had happened to them that stormy night ages ago. Nobody knew of Heartless, of other worlds, of anything.

The auburn-haired fourteen-year-old left the play island that day, and never went back. In the month after she returned, summer was over. Nothing had changed… except for the fact that her two best friends were gone. Nobody knew why, where, how, or when exactly. Kairi knew it must have been months ago, but time hadn't moved on Destiny Island until she had gotten back. But she told nobody, and kept the secrets of the worlds to herself, knowing she didn't exactly know them herself. She _had_ been "asleep" most of the time, after all.

Once she started school again, something happened, and suddenly, all she could find in place of two best friends was just one—and a shadow, a blur of a figure that she knew was there, but couldn't place. His name was lost to her.

---XXX---

High school. Filled with rumors, cliques, and students desperately trying to stand out by wearing their blue-plaid uniforms differently. Kairi was new to it.

There was a girl in Kairi's class who always had people surrounding her. Kairi figured they must have been friends from middle school. In all honestly, as the indigo-eyed girl watched the said girl laugh with her friends, she felt a pang of envy. While Kairi herself was friendly and sociable, she didn't have that.

This girl was popular in her own way. She had true friends. Kairi was just a person everybody could like.

That girl had shoulder-length sky blue hair, was kind of petit, and possessed eyes that somehow reminded Kairi of her own—they had this look behind them that said there was something more to her. She was shy in the way that she always ate lunch with the same people, and never had any new friends with her, oddly. She must have loved her current friends very much, since she seemed to always be at their side and comfort them when they needed it, and they did the same for her. She was strong, stubborn, smart, and loyal to those close to her—a trait that she and Kairi both unmistakably held.

Kairi never got the chance to talk to the girl, since she never strayed from at least one of her friends.

But something happened.

A few months into school… something happened.

Kairi didn't know why or how, but she'd walked into the cafeteria one day and found herself staring, along with many other blue-plaid-white-shirt clad students, at the girl bursting out in anger at those friends.

They were yelling incoherent things to each other, standing up in fury and ignoring the stares and whispers. It was the first time Kairi had seen the girl without a smile or some sort of neutral expression. The first time she'd seen the girl being remotely upset with her friends. The first time she'd seen her _cry_.

The blue-haired girl stormed out of the cafeteria via back entrance, the crystalline tears streaking her cheeks.

Wild rumors of high school life spread about what had happened, and there were so many scenarios Kairi didn't know which one to believe. Though one of her fellow classmates told her that during the fight, the girl called her friends _heartless_ and uncaring. It struck Kairi, because the word "heartless" never had the same definition for her again.

She wanted to talk to the girl, having an odd urge to calm her. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she thought the two of them were so alike, maybe it was because she felt strange because the girl just didn't look_right_ without friends surrounding her. Kairi wanted to be her friend.

The blue-haired girl's friends didn't seem to think it was unnatural. Kairi had tried to get them to talk to the girl whose eyes were so much like her own, but they brushed her off, thinking that she was just another "stuck-up freshman".

For the following weeks, the girl came to school with a death glare ready for her former friends. She'd sit in the back of the classroom, miraculously close to Kairi, to avoid her friends in the front. Kairi had tried to approach her, but the sea-haired girl didn't seem to notice. She just continued staring at the backs of her ex-friends' heads, as if hoping looks could kill.

But that was just the first stage. Phase two… she'd drowned herself in work. A few weeks after phase one, she began to completely ignore and avoid her former friends, and _people_ in general. Kairi figured it was some sort of defense system to keep her mind off things.

She just seemed to disappear except for classes. Her new spot in the lunchroom, away from everyone else, was void of her presence.

Kairi once stumbled upon the girl in the bathroom, sunk to the ground in the corner, crying her eyes out.

At random times, she'd see the girl walk aimlessly around the most deserted parts of the school grounds, her eyes looking to something in the far distance, and disappear around the corner. Kairi followed her one time, and found the girl trying not to choke on her lunch as she gave futile attempts at stopping her wails and tears. She caught Kairi doing it a second time, and sent her away silently with a glare.

The blue-haired girl had shut herself off from the rest of the world.

The fourteen-year-old talked to no one, and acted as if no one else but her existed, acting a bit paranoid whenever she was forced to talk.

Her friends seemed to ignore her too, as if she never existed, and just went on with life as if she'd never been a part of it. The one friend that had tried to approach her before just simply _stopped_ and backed away into the safety of a circle of friends.

That shouldn't be happening, Kairi thought, because real friendships should be worth something enough to not give up on it. Did those girls even care? About friendship, about how much they hurt the girl since they weren't there? Those weren't real friends, Kairi knew. She'd never do that to Riku and… wait, who was that other boy?

Always crying, always alone, always isolated….

Kairi almost felt_sorry_ for her. She wondered if the sea-haired girl knew of her pity.

And then, one Thursday morning another few weeks after she started this phase, she disappeared from class too. No one saw her for the whole day. Not even on Friday.

Kairi wondered if something happened. Rumors that were whispered in the hallways said that the girl transferred schools or committed suicide. Kairi shuddered. She didn't want to think the worst.

The next week, she appeared again. All the rumors were silenced. The girl went on as if she hadn't been gone. The auburn-haired teen watched as the girl continued with burying herself in work, staring at the blackboard in the front with eyes—still very similar to her own—that reflected… determination. Kairi couldn't place her finger on it, but it seemed the girl was trying to gather courage or something.

She'd held a neutral expression on her face for weeks. The emotionless state wasn't ever graced with a smile, but an occasional frown, especially when she was with people. The redhead found it—along with the tears she'd tried to hide—was becoming natural on the girl's face, though it felt off. People were beginning to ignore her as things somehow slipped back into routine.

The girl seemed to be good at drying the rivers on her face in such a short time—she never came into class or back from lunch with puffy red eyes that clearly announced to the world that she still minded that she had no friends. Nobody saw the faint swollenness, so they brushed it off, thinking she was all right… when she wasn't.

Now… the look in the blue-haired girl's somewhat distant and shy eyes reminded Kairi that she was still lonely. And it seemed she was going to talk to her once-friends.

The fourteen-year-old caught Kairi's gaze once, for a split second, before returning to her work. It wasn't a glare, either. For some reason, Kairi thought as she looked away and went back to her own assignment, there seemed to be a longing in those eyes. A goodbye.

Something was going to happen.

And it happened way faster than she could have ever imagined.

---XXX---

Now, Kairi was simply a fourteen-year-old girl. She wouldn't learn or understand what really happened until over a year later.

After the auburn-haired teen had caught her first meaningful glance at the girl whose hair was as blue as the sea and sky, she had a feeling that this girl had a wish, and it was about to turn into the third stage of her self-handling. Kairi thought she was finally going to make up with her friends, on her own without any help just like she'd fared for such a long time, after many months of glares and inexistence in one another's eyes.

But nothing happened. And the very next day, the blue-haired girl came into class with a look that both surprised everyone and almost frightened Kairi.

She was smiling.

Normally, that would be a good sign. But Kairi knew that the blue-haired girl hadn't said a word to her former friends, as they were mildly surprised as well.

The blue-haired girl took her normal seat at the back of the classroom near Kairi. At first, Kairi was really confused as to _why_ she was smiling, not to mention throughout the day she was helping her classmates with assignments and such, since she was still clearly avoiding her friends.

Everyone was shocked to see her speak more than two words on her own will.

It took a few days for Kairi to notice that the girl's usually matted and continually thinning blue hair was a slightly darker shade, and the bangs that usually framed her face flared out a little. Her skin was paler, too, though not pale enough to be noticed by anybody who didn't look close enough. Even when she was shutting herself off from the world a few weeks earlier her skin wasn't that pale.

Things were once again sliding back into normalcy as everyone adjusted to this brighter blue-head, and the girl somewhat took on that more typical stereotype of "popular", one very similar to the one Kairi had.

The auburn-haired girl found out later that the girl was no longer fourteen. Her birthday had passed the day before she came to school in this new persona, and Kairi figured the blue-haired girl wanted to start anew or something. Though there were rumors that the sea-haired girl was seeing a shrink or was going through some sort of therapy.

Kairi had found her in the usual deserted spots in the school, an empty lunch beside her, and she was just staring off into space. She wasn't crying at all.

One afternoon, Kairi decided to talk to her. It was lunchtime and everyone was filing out to go to their usual spots with their friends. The blue-haired girl hung back slightly, packing her brown leather schoolbag slowly as she usually did, so she could be one of the last ones to exit. Kairi stopped her just as she was about to leave.

The girl's eyes bore into her, staring at her with a neutral, emotionless expression. Suddenly, Kairi was at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say. And she suddenly realized her skin and hair colors weren't the only change—her eyes had a sense of… nothing. No feelings at all.

She must have found a way to mask those feelings of loneliness. Kairi immediately knew, through the eyes that were once so similar to her own, that this girl was dying inside.

Kairi stared strait into those hauntingly entrancing eyes for a few minutes longer before breaking away. The blue-haired girl hadn't said a word. Kairi didn't know it, but the girl knew Kairi could read her feelings.

Suddenly, she spoke her first words to the redheaded teen. "Yes? What do you want, Kairi?"

The way she said it, and the way she said her name, sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't the in the tone of the glare she'd gotten from the girl before, but in monotone.

Kairi didn't know how to answer, so she said what she'd wanted to say to the pale girl for the longest time. She asked her how she was coping with being so lonely, and if she ever wanted to talk to her ex-friends again.

She expected the girl to burst out in anger or tears, but she did none of that. She just stared blankly at Kairi, blinking slowly before answering in what seemed like carefully chosen words.

"…I'm not lonely. I don't need them, and I don't see why everyone thinks I do."

She was wavering. Her voice seemed like it was choking on tears, but it didn't crack. It kept the illusion that she was telling the truth, but there were little signs that said she was obviously lying.

Kairi stared at her disbelievingly, and suddenly burst out quite loudly, surprising the girl as well as herself. "But everyone needs friends! Especially you! It's not natural to _not want_ friends, it's just stupid and you're just stubborn!"

The blue-haired girl seemed to recover and returned to her neutral state, and she stared at Kairi like a stone-faced interrogator. She asked her next question in a voice so quiet it was venomous.

"…Then where are_your_ friends?"

Kairi's eyes widened, and she found herself speechless. Riku or Selphie or anyone else never surrounded her anymore—they were all in different classes or… somewhere Kairi hoped was safe. She was just as alone in her class as this blue-haired girl was.

She couldn't find an answer, so she didn't answer at all.

The sea-haired girl continued just as emotionlessly as she had started, her face never changing from its frozen, icy expression.

"Don't tell me I need friends when you don't have any either. Don't tell me to make up with those heartless people who were never my friends in the first place. Don't."

Her voice was cold. It chilled Kairi to the core.

What shook her even more was the word "heartless". She tried to tell herself that the people the girl was talking about were just thoughtless. It was convincing.

She didn't know what else to say. Kairi searched her mind to find the right thing to say. Finally, she decided, hoping the blue-haired girl would accept.

"Then," Kairi said slowly, "would… you like to be my friend?"

Her eyes, now normally emotionless, flashed with surprise and widened by a fraction as her eyebrows shot up before furrowing. Her mouth was twisted into bewilderment. She stared at Kairi in disbelief.

There was a long pause, and the blue-haired girl shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence. Kairi trained her eyes on the girl, her gaze determined for an answer.

"…No."

Kairi blinked, her face mirroring the expression the blue-haired girl had just a second ago. Now the girl was bearing yet another neutral expression.

"Huh?" Kairi was mildly confused.

The blue-haired girl closed her eyes and sighed lightly as if she'd taken a deep breath and let it out. "Trust is such an easy thing to break." She said bitterly, staring down at the floor. Kairi saw she was squinting slightly, her eyes successfully fighting back tears, and she was hiding her glare.

"I learned that the hard way and paid for it."

"So you think this pain is worth it!?" Kairi demanded, gasping when she heard the girl's previous sentence. She'd said it so bluntly.

"No. I just learned never to trust anyone outside my family. After all, friends _never_ last forever."

She stared at Kairi emotionlessly as the girl stared back with mixed horror and bewilderment. "People never answer the question 'are you all right' honestly. You were wise not to ask me that. I would have said I wasn't in pain." The blue-haired girl said mysteriously, one of her strange grins gracing her face.

Kairi would later realize why it had frightened her when she first saw that smile. Not only did it look _different_ from the smile that she wore at the beginning of the year, she would later learn the girl had nearly forgotten how to smile like that. Giving a true smile. This smile… was false. It was an awkward, fake smile.

And then a question suddenly struck Kairi: What exactly _happened_ for the girl to say these things about her former friends and trust and pain? The question found itself being voiced out loud and the girl's plastic smile faltered.

Kairi found herself being met with a fierce glare that was filled with contained anger and hatred.

"You're just as heartless as everyone else." The blue-haired girl hissed; her eyes narrowed to slits, "How would you like reliving a painful memory? It's like feeling hurt and being close to death," She explained, and Kairi could see the tears threatening to spill once more. The girl must have known too, because she looked down to her feet again, apparently finding it very interesting. "Nobody knows what that's like, so they just don't care and continue to pester me to relive it again and again. I'm tired of it." She trailed off, and it seemed she was talking more to herself than to the auburn-haired teen.

Kairi said the sea-haired girl's name quietly, snapping her back to reality, and she shifted slightly. There was an audible intake of breath and a silent sigh, and the girl looked up. Their eyes met and there was a pause. Kairi was simply standing in dumbfounded silence because of the girl's sudden bipolarity—there was a forced, strained smile plastered on the girl's face.

"If that is all, please enjoy the rest of your lunch without my interruption." She said abruptly, turning and sliding the door open.

Kairi simply stared as the wisps of blue hair disappeared behind the door.

---XXX---

After that conversation, Kairi kept stealing glances at the sky blue-haired fifteen-year-old, but the girl never returned them. The girl had pointed out something Kairi hadn't noticed before, and it sort of stuck.

And now, she missed Riku more than ever.

…Wait, why did that sound so wrong?

The blue-haired girl had turned completely emotionless now, the third phase evolving slightly so that she was less sociable yet still approachable. Nobody noticed though—no one but Kairi.

One day, after they were nearly done with half the school year, she simply disappeared. Everyone said it was like before, like those many months ago, but she didn't come back the next day, or the day after… or even the next week.

Now people were starting to worry. Kairi noticed even the sea-haired girl's ex-friends were worried. The rumors of suicide and transferring spread like wildfire once again, but the principal said nothing to confirm anything.

Soon one of the students reported that the blue-haired girl, whose name seemed to be lost to everyone now, was on the list of missing children on the Destiny Islands bulletin board. Even more rumors spread.

Missing. Kairi saw the board too. Her face was posted alongside Riku's. And somehow, Kairi felt as if the blue-haired teen wasn't the only thing missing.

---XXX---

Kairi would never discover what happened to the girl, nor would she meet her again the same. In time, she forgot.

The blue-haired girl had seen a Heartless before the world was delved into darkness. She had found out what it was. And when life started going downhill for her, her heart had wandered towards the thought of being one.

She wondered if it had feelings, but concluded it didn't. She had a wish, and wished she could be just like them—Heartless. So she could forget all the pain she felt. She wished hard.

That day she'd first locked eyes with Kairi, the girl had somehow given her strength to go through with her plan, and the next day, came to school as if her memory had been wiped clean off a slate and her once-friends were invisible, her heart emptied of feelings.

It was a "new me", as she dubbed it, and she'd said goodbye to everyone already as her old self.

She didn't notice at first her hair was darkening from pale sky blue to aqua blue, or that her white hands were becoming even whiter. And the more she struggled to be a Heartless, the harder she wished she were one.

It was hard. Feigning feelings was hard.

She woke up one weekend morning and came face to face with a living black shadow with glowing golden eyes. Somehow, some way, she wasn't scared of it. The thing was a mirror of herself, only reeking black smoke and dyed completely in black ink. She knew she was seeing her Heartless.

It stared at her for a moment with its blank eyes, and then sunk into the floor and disappeared. She'd never see it again.

After that, she'd wondered if her wish had come true. If it had, why was she still alive? Why did that thing leave her alone?

She would soon find her answers, but not that day.

The fifteen-year-old continued to go to school, and found it was easier to simply let go of her feelings. Only when she called upon her smiles did they come, and the tears never touched her eyes ever again. She knew things would be better if she continued doing that, but in the presence of her ex-friends, she began having doubts.

She even found it hard to trust her immediate family.

And then one night, not too long after her encounter with that real Heartless, a man in a black coat approached her while she watched the waved crash on the beach.

His hood completely blackened his face, his gloved hands blended well with the night, and his black boots were soundless on the white-golden sands. The silver of his zippers and cords shone in the moonlight.

"Who are you?"

It was a question on both their tongues. However, the black-clad figure answered first without needing to be asked.

"I am Number Six of Organization XIII, Zexion," He said with a familiar monotone, pulling back his hood to reveal a waterfall of pale blue hair.

And, as if he knew what questions laid in her heart, he said, "And you… are a Nobody."

She was speechless, and what she thought was her heart began beating in her throat. She stared in bewilderment at the man.

And she suddenly realized why she was still alive. Though she didn't know she realized it.

"Don't look at me like that. Whatever you think you're feeling right now is an illusion. You don't have a heart anymore. You can't feel."

She had given up her heart and created a Heartless on her own. Of course she couldn't feel anymore.

"You have no place among humans now, Nobody," Zexion held out an inviting hand, beckoning her to come nearer, "Come with us. You'll be among those like yourself."

And, even though she didn't know what had come over her, she stepped forward… and accepted his hand.

Wisps of black rose from the ground and a brilliant swirl of darkness revealed itself in the moonlight. They stepped through the Corridors.

---XXX---

Everything was explained to her. Nobodies, Heartless, the Keyblade, other worlds… She learned of it all from Zexion and the Organization's leader.

She, one who had a heart strong enough to make a wish come true—a Heartless come to life—had a will strong enough to keep her alive. Or as the "Superior" put it, "in existence"; even though Nobodies weren't really supposed to exist.

She was powerful. She didn't know it, didn't understand it completely, but she would find it out later—much later—that she had potential to become more powerful.

And that's why they wanted her to join them.

"I have no need for a heart."

They were surprised to hear that, but after a moment of silence, Xemnas had told her that in time, she would be longing to feel again.

"I threw my heart away for a reason. I have no plan on getting it back."

Her tone. It was emotionless. Zexion told her that even the original six of the Organization thought that at one point, but soon enough, they became just like Heartless: wanting their hearts back, no matter what.

"If that is what you insist… I will help you. But I do not wish to have it back."

Silence. Two pairs of eyes stared down at her from blindingly marble chairs that were elevated to show status or something of the sort.

"…At least… not right now."

She was stubborn. But soon she herself donned the black coat of Organization XIII and was granted a new name. She smiled her "real smile" after hearing it, because her old name would remind her of her former life. One she never intended to go back to.

She would soon realize that she'd not only joined a quest to regain something that was seemingly the most important thing in the universe, in life, but she had found herself a new _family_. And with that, her new life started.

It didn't take the sea-head long to adjust to and accept the fact that she was a Nobody. In fact, she liked it. She got to start over and be someone else, other than the pathetic shy girl that she was almost ashamed to say used to be _her_. She would forever stay a fifteen year old, just slightly older than their youngest, who she learned had only joined the Organization a few months prior to her.

She had yet to meet the rest of the Organization. The rest of her new family.

She got to stay in the Castle That Never Was, and after she got settled into her new room, on which the door hung the gold letters of her new rank, she headed towards the meeting room where Xemnas had called the Organization together to meet her. What was it called again, the Proof of Existence?

She wasn't that fond of those gold letters, she realized as she began walking, because they reminded her too much of the mess that brought her here. It was her age just months before. At least… _here_ was where the good would start to happen, she hoped.

She bumped into someone who was coming out of the room next to hers and abruptly stopped, breaking her chain of thought. Blinking, she backed up a little and gave the boy a look over.

He was slightly younger than her, but just as tall, with golden hair that stuck out in all directions and a pair of stormy blue eyes that seemed as bright and as vivid as her own. He wore the same uniform coat as she did; only it seemed a bit more worn than new like hers. She couldn't help but feel like she knew the boy.

She eyed the number on the door that the boy had just closed: Thirteen. This was the Organization's unlucky youngest.

He was eying her too, as if trying to determine if she was a threat or not. She could tell he couldn't see her eyes because of the shadow that fell over her face from the hood that she had drawn earlier. The way he scrutinized her made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She could see a ghost of a smirk forming at the corner of his lips as he watched her squirm.

"Hm. So that's what this is about." He finally said, smiling softly. It was as if he'd just figured something out, but she had no idea what he was talking about.

She blinked, staring at him, confused, thinking he was bipolar or paranoid or something. Then again, probably all the Organization members were like that.

"I'm Roxas," He introduced himself, turning slightly, "I'll go on ahead. Meet you there." He turned around and waved his hand, and a dark portal formed in front of him. He stepped through it and disappeared, but the portal didn't close. She figured he left it open for her.

He hadn't even asked for her name. She knew she would be introduced later, so she guessed Roxas knew too. Wherever the portal led to, she would _literally_ meet him there.

The blue-haired girl somehow found herself questioning whether or not to trust him. He was a Nobody and couldn't feel, but somehow… his smile seemed genuine. And she decided that she supposed she could try, because he was the first one who talked to her.

She walked into the Corridors.

And found herself in the center of the circle of white chairs she'd seen before, only this time, every seat was filled with a black-hooded Nobody.

All voices ceased when the black swirls behind her vanished. She stared ahead with her neutral expression, not looking up at the Superior or any of the others.

She wondered if joining them was the right choice. She wondered if it was too soon to put her trust into these strangers… These creatures. Things that weren't human… like herself.

She would later learn not only how to fight with her element and her weapon or how to summon the Corridors of Darkness herself, but she'd also learn that everyone here was treated like family. They acted like a family, too—even trying to kill each other on a daily basis, as a certain redhead would tell her, was their version of "sibling rivalry". They were that closely knit, and she was about to be tied in too.

---XXX---

"I've called you here to introduce you to our newest member." Xemnas' voice boomed while she was lost in her thoughts, not really paying attention but knowing what he was saying.

"What? But, dude, we're Organization _Thirteen_! Are we gonna change our name_again_?" One of the men nearest to Xemnas burst out, but was quickly silenced by the latter. He had a strange surfer accent that reminded her of her home, but she quickly shook the thought away.

Destiny Islands wasn't her home anymore. The World That Never Was… _That_ was home now.

They went through a round of introductions, and the girl listened quietly, watching as they removed their hoods and she saw their faces. Many of them had scars, strange markings, slightly pointed ears, and vivid hair colors and styles. The only female there made a comment under her breath that sounded like "it's about time". Roxas flashed her a smile when he introduced himself as the Key of Destiny, and though she didn't think much of it, a small curve crept onto her lips as she returned it for a split second.

"And you… a Nobody with the worth to join us. This…" Xemnas said a bit dramatically, and continued with only three words and this finality in his voice that said the rest of the talking was up to her.

"…is member 14."

She looked up into his hypnotizing orange-gold eyes before eying the rest of Organization XIII one by one as her hands slowly came up to her face to remove her hood.

She had to speak her new name and title. She found it easy since the feeling of nervousness was all but fake, and she somehow felt comfortable with them as she had looked each of them in the eye, taking them in and without knowing it, letting them fill the void that was her nonexistent heart.

She took a deep breath.

The black hood fell back, revealing shoulder-length blue hair that flared out only a little, and eyes that reflected a steely resolve.

Never again would she trust anybody outside her family.

_This_ was her family now.

"I am No. XIV."

**The End?**

---XXX---

Reviews please :3. Why is that very first bit there? (ponders) …Why isn't _Namin__é_ in this fanfic? (ponders that too)

If you're wondering why there's a No.XIV, you might wanna keep up with KH news. I didn't want to choose a name (but I _had_ to choose a look…) for her because nobody knows anything about her, so I cleverly avoided it! X3 I have absolutely no idea why most of it is Kairi's perspective—it just seemed to _fit_. Plus, it made it easer to cover up Fourteen's name.

Took one line directly from the only released screenshot of Fourteen: "14 banme da…": literally "14-member is…" or "is member 14…" :D Though I'm pretty sure the real translation would be "Number 14 is (called)…"

If anyone can get the reference for where I decided to jack Fourteen's appearance from, cookies for you! Hint: It's from another KH game.

Yeah… This story is based on some very real life things or feelings… Not all of it's true though ;) Hope you like my second oneshot ever! Hum… I should be doing homework, heheh. Why don't you guys click that review button down there?


End file.
